Unknown Side
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: The story of a werewolf and a slayer living as friends in daylight. But, they do not know of each other's secrets in the night, though . . . This has Malik as a slayer, Jouno as a werewolf plus many other Yuugiou characters. COMPLETED!
1. Mysterious Lycan

This is a story based on my OCs who are related to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. I explain the characters first, then I go into the supernatural part. BE PATIENT! All questions shall be answered about them in the story. It was really fun to write! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
_We are the unknown sides _

_ Of a conflicting society.  
  
Ripped apart _

_ By doubt and anxiety.  
  
We roam the night _

_ Never to be seen.  
  
A soul of pure innocence _

_ And that of a fiend.  
  
In daylight their friends _

_ But after twilight.  
  
With claws and silver _

_ Begins the final fight.  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Caddilyn woke up from a rough night's sleep as the sun hit her eyes through the blinds. 6:30 a.m. on the dot. She is always up real early, even on weekends and goes to sleep late, also. On the trip to the bathroom, she past her roommate who was still sound asleep. Caddilyn's bleary eyes were still closed as she brushed her teeth. When she opened them, she noticed that her shirt was ripped to shreds. Like it was nothing, she threw it into the laundry basket and grabbed a new one.  
  
For the last couple months, she had sometimes awoken with her sleeping pants and shirt all torn up and stained. Caddilyn just figured she slept walked and got caught on something sharp. Looking straight in to mirror, she tied her golden blond hair up into her traditional pigtails leaving her bushy bangs barely sweeping over her eyes. With a quick smile in the mirror, she was off for the day.  
  
The first thing on her mind to do was her visit with her cousin, Katsuya Jounouchi. Even though they were distant cousins, they both looked like they were fraternal twins. Caddilyn was only a half-year younger than him and wore big, comfortable clothing like Jouno, too. She knocked on his door. As he opened it, she shouted, "Jouno!" in her usual perky way with a perky hug.  
  
"Eh, nice ta see you, cuz. How are ya?" he asked while trying to release himself from the embrace.  
  
"'Nother nightmare," she stated simply. Jounouchi just stared at her. The deal with Jounouchi was that he was the alpha of a werewolf pack. He was a first-class werewolf so could change whenever he wanted and could control himself in wolf form. He stared at Cay because he knew that a werewolf had bitten his little cousin almost a year ago. Those "nightmares" she had were really nights when she transformed.  
  
"I told ya, you are a werewolf." He was a bit frustrated from telling her several times before but still felt bad.  
  
She just smiled and said, "No I'm not, werewolves aren't real."  
  
"Cay, then how do explain waking up with your clothes all ripped up." He, yet again, felt frustrated. He had even changed right in front of her once, but that just confused her. She still insisted that there is no supernatural. It overloaded her brain. Denial.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, did your mom make cookies today?" With this, he gave up and invited her in. Jouno knew he would have to get her to understand some day since she was in his pack. With her being a third-class werewolf and only changing the day before, during, and after the full moon, she had no memory of her transformations. Plus, he was not the only one who knew she was a werewolf.  
  
After a couple hours with her cousin, she headed down the street to the park. A dog with golden fur started to follow her. She turned around and picked it up. "Hello, Snaxar. Hello my little boy!" Although the animal looked like a giant mass of hair like a mop, it was indeed a dog. "Come on, my puppy. Let's go to the park!"  
  
The dog was not exactly hers. One day, as she did her errands around Domino, it started following her. People would say, "Oh, your dog is so cute."  
  
And she would reply, "It's not my dog." This continued for the next several weeks. It would show up, and then vanished around sunset. Finally, one day, Caddilyn picked it up and, to its delight, rubbed his belly. Cay is an animal activist so could not pass up the chance to be nice to an animal. The name 'Snaxar' came out of nowhere from Caddilyn. Randomly, Snaxar will show up around Cay and then disappear. Like its name, its origins are unknown.  
  
Caddilyn and Snaxar reached the park and sat down on the bench. She would sometimes talk to the dog. Snaxar seemed to have a human intellect because he would nod or make noises at appropriate times during conversations like he understood. He really did understand.  
  
Something bothered Cay at the park, though. She vaguely remembered having a bad experience there before. It gnawed at the back of her thoughts occasionally like a rabid beast. She had a dream about it once. In memory, she recalled jogging through the park late at night. Caddilyn was not able to get her normal evening jog because of a late dinner with a friend. There was a low growl and scratching sound nearby. Then, something large hit her in the back like a truck. Its hot breath on her neck brought chills to her spine. The creature howled, and next, with its claws clenching her back, bit her shoulder. A lone, unknowing car passed by, scaring the beast away into the night. Caddilyn sat up and gently touched her painful shoulder. She brought her blood-covered fingers back to her face and frantically got up and ran away.  
  
She went to the hospital the next day. Cay explained that a dog attacked her for she had not actually seen the creature. The doctor said the bite wound was too big and deep to be a dog. So, he just treated her and gave her stitches. Before she left, the doctor commented that she should have bled to death from the wound and that it was the work of 'something else' besides a miracle. Caddilyn remembered the jog and hospital like it was real, but nothing else.  
  
Her first full moon came. The day came three weeks later, yet her bite wound was still fresh like it had happened the day before. She woke up in the middle of the night. Her whole body was in pain. Fortunately, her roommate was out. Caddilyn headed to the bathroom to get some aspirin. That's as much as she remembered from that night.  
  
What had happened was she did not even make it to the bathroom. Cay fell to the floor. The sound of bones rearranging was muted by the wail of Caddilyn's last human cries. Her body's structure changed: her rib cage expanded, her nose pushed out, a tail formed over the edge of her pants hem. The bone crushing teeth of a werewolf gleamed behind her black lips. The new werewolf's sharp, black claws gripped the carpet as she stood up, supported by her tree thick legs. Her amber eyes shone beneath her auburn fur with untamed rage. The newborn werewolf leapt through the open window into the warm night.  
  
Caddilyn had only hazy dreams of night prowls and attacks. She either forgot them or blocked them out of her thoughts. On her way home from the park, Snaxar left and she continued on to her dorm. When she arrived at home, she noticed sitting on the couch in their room. Cay was just a normal, happy girl living a normal, happy life. Yet, the full moon continued tonight . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Phew! That was long! There is my major werewolf chapter. There will more on Caddilyn (of course, because she's A main character). Plus, her roommate is a demon slayer (that also includes werewolves, folks) and the story of another pet. Yeah, I have got a couple more chapters in me blows on nails and rubs them on shirt. RR


	2. The Ivory Slayer

Here come the Yuugiou characters, all dressed in black... well you know how that wedding tune goes. Anyway, I brought some familiars in and added some more supernatural into the mix, too. And it creates, PANCAKES! (sorry, you'll have to read Yu-Gi-Nonsense to understand). The vampire information in here is based on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and several other things. Please note: I am spelling the characters the Japanese way. RRE! (Enjoy) P.S. Beware a flashback or two!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Caddilyn walked into her college dorm. Her roommate looked up from across the room. "There you are, back from another one of your 'amazing' days? Well, it's your turn to do the dishes," then she turned her attention back to a magazine. Caddilyn just sighed and began to climb the stairs to their room.  
  
"I had a lotta fun with Jouno. You know, Miss Rayota Ryuuji, you need to get some friends," Caddilyn preached as she wagged her finger. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to call Malik!" Why did Ray have to share a room with Caddilyn during the summer? Oh, yeah. She had nowhere else to go. Ray just shook her head and return to her article about nail polish. She would not usually read about cosmetics, but she needed something to do before sunset.  
  
Caddilyn was finally here, so now Rayota could leave. From beneath the over stuffed love seat she sat in, Ray pulled out a large cardboard box. Its contents were simply masked by a large SUMMER SHIRTS label imprinted across it with a felt tip marker. Ray grabbed the box and headed out the front door.  
  
A couple blocks away, she found a dark alley to change. She removed a scarlet shirt first, stained with fresh blood, matching the shirt's red. Next, Ray heaved her seemingly three-ton coat and tight black pants out of the bottom. The worn white leather of the coat slipped perfectly over her shirt and so Ray began to check to see if all of her thirty weapons were still attached. Everything from arrows to silver buckshot hung from the inside layers of the jacket. Even two sharpened stakes were bundled to her forearms. She ran her fingers over the smooth texture of her cross necklace as she laced up the final knot on her boots.  
  
A final sweep of the box's inside for forgotten items revealed a piece of paper. It was a smudged image of Rayota standing next to a frustrated boy. This brought a flood of warm tears to her eyes. She whispered _Otogi_ under her breathe while she thought of the night not too long ago.  
  
It was only when Ray was 14 when she had even heard anything about a demon or a vampire or a werewolf. She was kidnapped in the middle of the night. When she awoke, the normal house settings of a average human surrounded her. Ray was not bounded and was looking at a mid aged man. He calmed her immediate fear by explaining who he was and what _she _was. The announcement of her being a slayer washed over her like a swarm of killer bees. She sat there still and slightly afraid as the 'trainer of slayers' explained. The last slayer in Domino was killed by a rogue lycan and she was predestined to become the next. That is, if Ray wanted to. Her quick decision was yes, like it was a dream and must be allowed to go on until she woke up. Rayota did not care anyway, even if this was real (and it was not), she loved the dark and found the image of a slayer comical. Just think, there are people running around with pointy sticks and turning things into dust. HA!  
  
The man finally took her home and Ray awoke the next morning with the still present memories from that 'nightmare'. Over the next several weeks, though, the man and other trainers returned. And slowly, she began to absorb the understanding that she was to become a slayer. Knowledge and weaponry usage were drilled into her mind and she noticed her natural strength begin to increase. All normal slayer side effects. Ray trained and worked almost every night, all night. Then, finally, she quit.  
  
Ray was tired of the pointless work. She had never seen a demon or heard of them on the streets during the day. Leaving her teachers with only half the knowledge needed to become a true slayer, Ray went to rejoin her normal life.  
  
Nights became a fun time to spend hours watching everything during the dark. On occasion, she would see someone walking around, like a couple humans or demons that she now could identify. Next, trying to see how close she could get to one of them became a game. Ray could camouflage very well after a few weeks of practice. Then, weapons from stores or the Internet found their way into her pockets. Exercising them to sharpen her skills came in handy. A vampire snuck up on her one night. She screamed and turned around in combination with a reflex action of trusting her hand outward. In her hand was a stake, and on the ground was a fresh pile of dust. Rayota ran.  
  
More time passed and she tried dusting more vamps, which needed a lot of careful watching. Trying some of her karate moves on a handful of extra demons kept her out all night. Her white trench coat she had gotten from her father went with her every night. Thus, she became the Ivory Slayer. Ray was not missed at home, for she stayed in her room all day while her brother was out with his friends. There was Yuugi and Honda . . . oh, well. Who cares?  
  
Most of the vampires or demons she came upon were easy to dispose of. She did see a werewolf one night a couple blocks away jumping from a building window, but that was all. Another time, she chased after a tall, thin vampire with brown hair. Ray never forgot him. He was not bad looking. His long bangs gently brushed over his blue eyes as he smirked back before sprinting off. Ray did not catch him. This was new for her, and she regretfully _did not catch him_. Too bad. So sad.  
  
Ray returned to her room that night as the approaching dawn lit up the sky. She found her brother lying at an odd angle on her bed. Rayota grumbled, "Okay, sleepy head. Off my bed." She nudged him. He lifelessly rolled over to expose two dripping bite marks on the side of his neck. She gasped and stepped back. "Otogi..."  
  
Long before the trip to the hospital, he was dead. The doctors could not figure out where the bite came from, but his sister could. The vampire _she did not catch_.  
  
Rayota allowed the tears leak from her moist cheeks onto the damp picture she still held in her hands. She gently folded the memory and slid it into the coat's front pocket. There was another paper in her pocket. It was a crudely written address of a meeting place from Bakura. That necromancer! Ray slammed her fist against the wall. He was supposed to help her! That boy had made a deal with her. He was supposed to try and raise her deceased brother. Bakura's talents were widely known and his talents had a high price, too. Ray paid $800 for his services. He never showed up at the meeting place and Ray never found him.  
  
She now cringed at the mere thought of him and began to walk away from the little dent she made in the wall. Only one thing could ease her mind: taking it out on demons while slaying. The park was very close and was the first place she would search. The ground was illuminated by the full moon overhead. Oh, great. Werewolves tonight.  
  
During the full moon period, Ray's mood always hit its low point. Werewolves were tiring to chase and annoying to kill. She could just kill them thus slaying the human, too. Very messy. Or, Ray could get a mage and go through the rituals of changing the wolf back to human. However, this took long and slayers usually have trouble with mages. Ugh. Her conscience must have hated her for using the first method often. Time to patrol the streets.  
  
The night seemed endless and the slayer became jaded from her look out position on top of a warehouse. She leaped down from the second story and landed with skilled agility. Her walk home during the appending sunrise seemed unfulfilled. There were no dustings tonight. No werewolves either. It was a surprise. Was that good or bad?  
  
Ray awkwardly followed the path to her childhood home. The street had a welcoming appearance to it. She approached her house and looked at it with lonely eyes. Ray had left after the tragedy without telling her parents. It was sad, Otogi and Rayota were just gone. Their parents had no idea where they were. It seemed wrong that Ray stay there since she thought it was her fault about Otogi. Luckily, the lost girl had come upon Caddilyn. Cay needed a new roommate and just wanted someone to pay half the rent for her dorm. Rayota found a place where she would not need to sign her name for anything. No one could find her, then. Not even her parents. A light flicked on behind the paint chipped window. She left.  
  
The _click_ of her room's door unlocking came as a happy sound to Ray. Caddilyn lay under a mass of blankets on her bed. In her black pajamas, Rayota fell fast asleep. The time from sunrise to 9 am was her sleeping time. In other words, do not disturb or die. Less than five minutes later, Caddilyn rose from her covers. The natural alarm clock that is dawn worked great for her once again. She walked up to Ray and poked her. "Awake yet?"  
  
Ray grumbled back. "No, now leave me alone..." Rayota had evidentially not noticed Caddilyn's stained, shredded clothes.  
  
"Okay, grumpy butt." The day had begun for the werewolf, but ended for the slayer. Cay left after ridding herself of the rags and bandaging her cuts.  
  
Ray awoke and smacked her alarm clock. She had meetings today. No business, just talk. But first, she had to change. The dorm's washer was broken so she had no clothes. Caddilyn's grinning bunny shirt and matching shorts fit well. Jounouchi was to meet her at the bar four blocks over. He greeted Ray as she walked in and invited her next to him by gently patting the stool next to him. She gave a mechanical smile and sat down.  
  
"What'll ya have?" asked a bartender.  
  
"Double shot of ginger ale," Rayota responded.  
  
"Chocolate milk fa me," Jouno added. He turned to her. "So, how did last night go, Ivory Slayer?"  
  
"Hm, I didn't see anything."  
  
"Really. Well, I was on the east side with my pack. We didn't see nuttin' either. Although, I would like to have a couple of them stakes ya got for extra protection." Ray weakly laughed. Jouno always teased her about her overly weaponed coat. Jounouchi was one of the few who knew Ray was a slayer. She had found him and his pack wondering the streets one night. Rayota pounced and Jouno recognized her. They were already friends and she understood his control of himself and his wolves. Jouno kept the werewolves from bothering humans and Ray proved to be a destroyer of the werewolves' enemy: vampires.  
  
Rayota struck up another subject, "Did you see Caddilyn today?"  
  
Yeah, "Jounouchi answered, "she stopped by before I came here." He had failed to mention her lycanthropy to Ray out of embarrassment. Plus, lupines were just a normal part of his life. They both received their drinks. Sipping and talking brought up the subject of s;aying and werewolves. Rayota finally had to leave to go meet someone else. She slap at 5 dollar bill on the bar counter and bid her good byes.  
  
Malik's apartment required a taxi to get to it. He lived all the way across town. Ray arrived and rapped on his door. "Come in," Malik slurred.  
  
She gave a little wave while stepping in. "Hi."  
  
"Whoa, where's your bright white trench coat?" He flashed her a smile. She gave him a sarcastic grin. "Come here." A black leather couch completed the room's look. Crimson drapes hung by the window and black enveloped everything else. Malik some how made it look sexy, instead of gothic. The tight shirt on him made Ray's mind spin. You gotta love him; well, she did, anyway. Back to business.  
  
"Did you notice any supernatural activity last night?" she asked.  
  
"What, you mean between you and I there aren't enough slayers to watch the city?" he answered. "But, nothing for me."  
  
"I talked to Jouno and he said there was nothing, also..."  
  
"What?!" Malik interrupted. "You still talk to that filthy wolf. I hate them all – demons and lycanthropes. I kill them before caring."  
  
Ray hated it when he stopped her while she talked. "He is able to control his actions and his followers. I know you are a great slayer, but right now, we have to figure out where everyone was last night."  
  
Malik smirked and yawned. Ray caught a peak of his perfect abs as he stretched his arms and raised his shirt hem. She had a mental melt down. Her heart secretly sang for him every time she caught his gaze. His arrogance bugged the hell out of Ray sometimes. Their connection was strictly business, plus, he went out with Caddilyn. Although, a girl could dream...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
More on Bakura, Jouno, and Malik coming up. Yami shows up and so does Seto. Plus, don't worry, Yuugi pops in. Where were the demons last night? Okay, I am done for now. Review with ideas. 


	3. A Cat's Tale

Since these are the early chapters, I am introducing a lot of characters and need flashbacks. Sorry for so many. This one is about Saechi and is one.big.flashback… just read. RRE! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayota stepped into her dorm's superheated living room. The over stuffed couch looked very tempting. But, she still had things to do. A day of nothing but the supernatural wears down a girl. Up in her room, Caddilyn laid half off her bed with the phone pressed hard on her ear. Her finger twirled the phone cord. Ray knew she was talking to Malik, for she was giggling in her girlish way.

The chair by the window seemed to be somewhere quiet to sit and relax. Ray slouched down into it and breathed a deep sigh. A black shadow moved under the bed. A pair of golden eyes shone. The low purr of content signified that the mysterious creature was only Saechi. The Bombay cat strolled into Ray's presence and gently rubbed her head against her owner's sore calf. The cat beamed with gratification as Rayota rubbed her ears. Seeing she would receive no more pets, Saechi left. The window was wide open and acted as a perfect escape. She hit the ground and padded away.

The damp alley the cat walked through had been a cool place to hide during the day. A sanctuary. Considering that Ray had found her there, the place had always brought back many memories. Saechi sat on the edge of light and dark, seeing both worlds, meant to be the defining line between the sunlight and the shadows. The darkness shunned her and the light forgave. She could see life changing with that of a human intellect. It was here that her life had its first change.

Saechi had once been a human. She had been mortal, but a mortal with connections. Even at a young age, she knew everything about demons. Sae was quite partial to vampires and magic. The supernatural came as an exciting subject to her and she wished to become part of it. Then, Saechi found that one of her schoolmate's brother had become a vampire. A link to the other world had been created. The girl had no friends because of her natural sneakiness. She backstabbed everyone, yet still had an innocence about her.

Saechi gained experience through her teenage years. She became friends with several vampires and even a mage. The werewolves and other creatures seemed lowly to her. Sae was the epicenter for supernatural know how. Spying worked its way into her schedule since she had connections with many different groups. If one friend wanted info about another friend, she was paid to observe anything interesting. The vampires liked her evolving nastiness, the mages admired her expert craftiness, and her beautiful cinnamon hair and vanilla skin accentuated it all.

The vampires and mages thought they were using her, but Saechi was using them. She gained credibility from others. Although, the master vampire of the city beckoned her one day. "Saechi," Seto said, brushing his brunette bangs away from his eyes. He sat in his mansion's dining room. The room had a throne-like seat and seemed to be over 300 years old. Probably like his age. "You have been very helpful lately. However, I have heard you have been associating with mages." He spat out the last word as if it were acid in his mouth.

"Of course not, Seto," Saechi slurred. "Your trust in me is correct as usual. My loyalty is with you. I only wish I could do more." Sae had a faint feeling of nervousness. Maybe he did know what she had been doing. She smirked to cover it up.

"Ah, I am glad. Let's celebrate." He snapped and a small boy appeared. The child brought a tray of blood filled wine glasses. He looked up at Saechi with large watery eyes before sitting at Seto's side. "Thank you, ghoul."

Sae looked down at the boy and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Mokuba," and then he looked back down at the ground.

Seto reached over and stroked the boy's long black hair. "That will be all, ghoul." Mokuba stood up and left. Saechi joined the vampire in a breathless laugh. Sae glanced at her watch and said she needed to leave. "I'd hate to see you die from your own stupidity." Seto was talking about the mages. He swirled his glass and sipped it, almost like he did not need to say good-bye. Saechi let herself out.

She needed to meet with some guys downtown. A popular nightclub was deserted at this time of day. Sae found her way in through a side entrance and headed to the back. A large worn door led to a darkened room with a couple of people just sitting and talking. All black mages. She could tell. A couple of lit cigarettes clouded the room's atmosphere. Saechi spotted her guy in the back of the room. He sat talking to a teen. She caught his attention, "Hello, Yami."

He turned. "Hello to you. How are things going?"

"I am alive," she answered. "So, I needed to see you. I have info about a new slayer around here, she…"

He stopped her, "I know you saw the vampire today. I thought we agreed about the matter. You would not associate with the black mages' enemy."

"How would you know? I would never socialize with the parasites."

"Saechi," Yami sternly said, "I have magic. I can see what you are doing."

"You were watching me!" Saechi shouted with a mix of surprise and anger.

A voice came from behind her. It was the little mage Yami had been talking to earlier. "Hi, I am Yuugi. I have known about you for a while. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you."

Yami cut in. "This is your last warning." She felt like they were playing good-cop-bad-cop with her. Saechi slowly backed up and then dashed out the door.

The streets were empty to her as she walked along them. The decision was a conflicting one. If she continued to help both groups, they would both hurt her. But, if she stopped seeing one or both, the suspicion would lead them to come after her. Her fear was sadly correct. The black mages came first.

She had decided to continue her spy work. Yami was angered. He confronted her. Saechi sat at a bar stool when Yami seemed to step out of the corner shadows. She turned around with a gasp. "I am sorry," he solemnly said, "but I warned you." An orb of black light emitted from his palm. Yami waved his hand gently over her head. She felt his magic snake through her body. Saechi closed her eyelids and opened them, looking up through golden eyes at the mage. "This seems fitting. Now you can tell no one of anything you see… for eternity."

Saechi uttered a small meow. Yami leaned down to pet the cat. She swiped at him. The mage chuckled before disappearing into the shadows. Sae sat there, helpless, not able to ask anyone for comfort. A cat with no presence.

The first place she decided to go was Seto's. He might assist her. Yet, when the small black cat strode into his room, he laughed. "Ah, Saechi. I see you are still alive, although you 0are0 immortal," he taunted. "I heard of what the mage did to you. You deserve it for being with the scum." Seto laughed again. "However, the mage and I struck a deal. He used his magic, and I used my connections. Just to make sure you were thoroughly punished, I made sure every demon knew not to talk to you." Saechi noticed that Mokuba sat on the floor with a single tear streaming down his cheek. _I__s he sad for me? _Saechi thought, then turned quickly and ran out of the house.

The next few years she spent trying to live off of normal food. Sae discovered that alley mice satisfied her the most. What would it matter, she could not starve anyway. The mages still allowed her to their meetings, for they knew she could not tell anyone of the discussions. The vampires would sometimes walk by her at night and pet her while evilly grinning. Her soul was tortured. Saechi had attempted to kill herself several times, but with no avail. The days went by with her just lying there, not caring if something tried to hurt her. If cats could cry, she would have wept.

Rayota found her in the alley. With Caddilyn loving animals so much, she thought the cat would be welcomed in their home. Saechi began to adore the everlasting affection she received from her owner. But, would they notice that she never aged?

Saechi sat on the edge of light and dark, seeing both worlds, meant to be the defining line between the sunlight and the shadows. The darkness shunned her and the light forgave. She could see life changing with that of a human intellect. Saechi had learned her lesson. Now, would they please change her back?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saechi's story, folks. She is not an important character, but I thought that would be interesting. More Yuugiou on it's way! REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Final Fight

Next chapter. Here is the mini-plot! Please RRE!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Damn. Rayota hated days like this. She had to wake up early to meet with Jouno again. He hade called her last night at 3am. The late nights of the last month had taken a lot of energy out of her and she now finally had the chance to sleep in. But, Jouno _had_ to meet her. Ray now traveled down the sidewalk in a light windbreaker. The early morning sun reflected off her black hair in strands of light. She pulled her bangs over her right eye as the breeze blew it away. Her tiredness overwhelmed her senses. This is why she always wanted to sleep in every day. She was not a morning person.  
  
The park's dull green grass brushed her toes through her lime flip-flops. Oh, yeah. Ray had a great fashion sense. Oh, well. She could not worry about her clothes now. A quick scan of the park benches revealed only little kids and their parents. Ray groaned. _Where was Jounouchi? _The near by bench was the perfect length for the slayer and her oversized gym bag containing several weapons ... just in case. The sun steadily slipped through the sky and still no sign of the lupine. She gave up and returned to dorm's living room. Inches away from sleep, the phone rang and brought her back to consciousness. Jouno's confident voice came on.  
  
"Hey, Ray. Sorry I didn't meet you."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Well, I had some problems ta straighten out. Apparently, there're a couple of renegade werewolves around town. I can't control them. You'd betta talk ta Malik." Ray looked at Jouno with a mix of surprise and drowsiness.  
  
"What? How do you know about him?"  
  
"A couple of my pack members have almost been killed by him." He quickly continued to stop her apologies. "It's not ya fault. I know ya guys gotta do what ya gotta do."  
  
"Um, okay. I'll meet you at Centaur's Fountain tonight around 2. Fine?"  
  
"Yeah, and bring your boyfriend." Jounouchi chuckled and hung up. Rayota let the comment and phone go as she drifted off into dreamland.  
  
Caddilyn woke Ray at 8 that night. She needed to borrow Ray's halter-top not knowing that Ray had over slept. The sun was setting and she pushed her thoughts into alert mode. She picked up the phone from under the couch and mechanically dialed Malik's number. "Hello, you need to meet me ..."  
  
"I know, I know. At the Centaur Fountain."  
  
"But, how ..."  
  
"Either I have magical powers or info drifts from Jouno to Cay to me very easily."  
  
"Ha ha. Bye." She made sure she gave him an extra dose of cyanide in her tone. Her emotions were on edge as it was.  
  
The Centaur Fountain used to be a marvelous marble fountain with intricate design all over its surface. Now, its decayed look did not make it a place of beauty. The Ivory Slayer approached the scene. A dark shadow rose from a bush. Its fur glistened with golden specks under the moonlight and fangs flashed beneath amber eyes. It trotted forward on all fours, muscles rippling and claws scrapping the ground. The fierce beat would have usually made someone run, but as it transformed, the toothy grin and blue eyes of Jouno appeared.  
  
"Hello, alpha," Ray welcomed. He had managed to keep the fur and muscles of a werewolf, yet still possessed human features.  
  
"So, where is he?" Jouno questioned in a low, rough voice. At that moment, a dark man came into view. His striking blonde hair was not hard to see under the moon.  
  
"How's it going, IS ... and dirty lycan," Malik aknowledged.  
  
"Hey, I'm the only reason you don't have to deal with werewolves much," Jouno replied with anger.  
  
"Anyway," Ray cut in. All she needed was a testicular fight where one of her friends would die. They underestimated each other way too much. "There have been five sightings in the last couple weeks of first class werewolves throughout the city. A couple attacked some people with two killings on the north side on one on the west. Not too bad, I think Malik and I could handle a couple easy; but they know can recruit second and third class weres, also. Wonderful. Now, we will split up. I go north, Jounouchi will go south, and Malik west. The east side of the city is just water leading out to sea."  
  
"He's going," Malik asked disgusted. Jouno gave a menacing growl and leaned towards him.  
  
"Shut up both of you. Just go!" Ray began her route. She would continue straight, hit the city's outer highway, and then follow it around to find the two boys. It did not take long for trouble to find her. A group a weres found her.  
  
Five jumped from a building, landed several feet from the slayer. She pulled out her silver plated samurai sword. Several of the creatures cowered slightly at the metal. _Yeah, boys. I do know one thing about you guys, you don't like silver. _And with that, she lunged forward with an overhead slice. Rayota half expected to beasts to run away, but instead they leaped to the side and swiped at her face. One hit her hard in the back, knocking all the air out of her. It grabbed her shoulder and flipped Ray around. The werewolf's hot breath beat down hard on her.  
  
"Stupid mortal," it growled. It ran its claw along the side of her face, cutting a thin line into cheek. The claw reached her right eye and lightly brushed back her bangs. They revealed an eye with a large scar over the center. The eye was marked, too; blind. "Oh, I'm jealous, someone already got to you."  
  
It wanted to prove that the werewolves _could_ kill a slayer. So, it tortured her before the blood. "Just kill me!" Ray screamed. It howled in pain and fell to the ground, a silver dagger in its back.  
  
Malik stood there proudly. "Thought you needed help."  
  
"Well, I need more ..." She sprang up and grabbed her sword lying on the asphalt. Malik pressed up against her back. The four remaining weres closed in. Both slayers struck outwards, both taking two each. Ray met another large one who came at her with gnashing fangs. She shoved her blade under its ribcage and slashed down. It was a nice little trick she came up with herself. Blood dripped from the silver onto her pants and the lycan hit the ground hard. It writhed in pain for a moment then stopped and transformed back into a lifeless human. So sad, it was a teenage boy.  
  
The next one was not caught off guard like the first. It struggled hard against her and pushed Ray up against a wall. She could not move, except for her hand. Her Makarov pistol with 9 mm silver plated bullets was conveniently located in her front pocket. She whipped it out and fired right between the creature's eyes. "Now that really blew your mind, right?" and then she frowned at her own cheesiness.  
  
Both of her werewolves were dead. Her breathing was heavy as she turned around to check on Malik. A dead human, with a large slit cut over its stomach, showed Malik's victory. Rayota saw him slumping against a wall while sitting on the ground. As she approached his shadow, Ray noticed he was not breathing. The flesh of his neck had been ripped out and his throat was exposed. All the air was knock out of her again. Ray rushed up to him and felt his pulse. Weak, but there. Malik had killed a were, but one of them had gotten his neck and escaped.  
  
His eyes open slightly and he murmured, "Your eye..." Ray nervously pulled her bangs over her disfigured feature.  
  
"Okay, try to hear me." Her voice was on the edge of tears. "I am going to get that werewolf that hurt you. Stay here, and do not fall asleep." Oh, God, she whimpered under her breath. Her sword sheathed again, Rayota dashed away.  
  
The streets were quiet. In an alley, though, a loud crashing signaled someone's presence. A garbage can lid rolled out and so did another thing. It was a werewolf. Surprisingly, not the one Rayota was looking for. It was small and bouncing around like a puppy. Probably, only a few months old. The lupine caught sight of the slayer and charged. Ray was poised and ready. It neared and then jumped over her head. The struggle of balancing while Ray tried to keep the circling creature in her sights became hard. It sprang again and hit Ray's shoulders while raking its claws down her back. The slayer yelped in pain. The lupine ducked under Ray's blade. But, she was tired of this. She aimed for its neck and brought her force down. The were moved, but the blade caught its abdomen. The sword carved a long opening in its skin. It moaned in pain and stumbled. Blood dripped down its thighs. Ray waited for it to die. She did not care if _it _had hurt Malik, a werewolf had. The revenge was sweet in her bitter mouth. The beast rolled in a trashcan, knocking it over. Groans followed as the silver cut slowly killed the animal. Finally, the lycanthrope died.  
  
The auburn hair covering its body receded and its form became more human. A person could be seen now; it was a young girl. "Oh my God," Ray whispered. The small, naked form of Caddilyn lied on the wet concrete.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohhh, angsty! Well, we will find out where Malik is and other ... stuff. No revealing. I will update two weeks from now, probably. Review! 


	5. Blood's Bane

Next chapter ... last chapter ... thanks for reviewing ... RRE ...  
  
---  
  
Ray ran. She ran from her fears. She ran through her burning tears. She ran from what had just happened. She ran away from her jumbled thoughts that told her to go back. Ray stumbled over the asphalt of a decayed street. Her heart pounded in her ears. Ray finally fell to her knees. Her salt streaked cheeks felt numb beneath her sobbing. Caddilyn was dead. What could she do?  
  
Malik. His ripped and bloodied form came into her mind. She had to find him. He could not die, too. Rayota slowly stood up and tried to pull her damp hair off of her wet face. Malik would be 5 blocks north of the Centaur Fountain. That's where she had killed all the lycans.  
  
The streets were deserted. No one was around to see the fight. Figures. Ray had always wanted people to stay away from the supernatural, but it would have been nice if they had known that she saved their butts every single night. Ray's clomping steps echoed off the buildings' walls. She subconsciously knew not to back track. She knew Cay was dead. A wide route around the edge of the city would work fine.  
  
Ray came upon the blood-covered ground that had been the fight scene. Syrupy, red liquid covered the concrete and brick. However, the dead forms that had been the lycanthropes were gone. Malik was gone, also. Ray gasped and dashed over to where she had left Malik. A crimson stain was all that was there. She pounded her fist against the wall in frustration. Why couldn't they have just left him? Stupid lupines, they could never just leave their dead alone. They had to take them to destroy any evidence that their kind had been killed. Rayota knew they were, their blood stained her soul.  
  
The Ivory Slayer was no more. Her fear was that she might kill someone she loved. Although, she had only had one friend: Caddilyn. Her funeral was not to long after her death. An old woman found her slashed body in front of her doorstep. She frantically called the police. Policemen just figured it had been a werewolf attack. But, no one understood why the cut was so perfect and clean. Weres were usually messy killers. It was apparently more fun. Actually, I am surprised that nobody noticed that all the blood had not been hers. Somebody had been kind enough to Caddilyn in a beautiful purple silk gown. Everything around her coffin had a lavender touch. People had covered the ground around her with violets. Hmm. Ray never knew she loved purple so much. A huddled mass circled the freshly dug grave. Ray had positioned herself close enough to see the minister, but not close enough to see Cay's face. It seemed interesting that Rayota did not recognize anyone there. She had never tried to get to know her friend. Friend. That sounded so odd. A hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Jounouchi's solemn face. He grabbed her hands and pulled Ray close. They wept together.  
  
The ceremony ended. Rayota walked to the bus stop to get home. She was the only wearing black on the ride to her dorm. No Goths in sight. At the dorm, everything seemed normal. She went up to her room and slipped out of her dress and into a cotton nightgown. Ray was tired and needed rest. Her bed seemed comforting as she lied down. But, Ray caught sight of Caddilyn's bed and started crying. She moaned to herself. How could she cry like this? She was a slayer, the Ivory Slayer. Ray killed hundreds of demons. Caddilyn was a demon and the slayer had destroyed her. But, why did it hurt this much?  
  
Her dreams were riddled with nightmares. When she woke up, she stared at the sky, which was becoming increasingly darker. The sun would set in an hour or so. Rayota had been sleeping for a long time. It was time to go out. Ray pulled herself out from the covers and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Her scarred eyes looked back. Ray delicately touched it. It was always sad when she thought about it.  
  
Her dad used to beat her when she was young. One night, Ray came home late from the movies. He was trying to fix a toaster in the kitchen. It would not work and he became increasingly frustrated. He saw her arrive and lashed out with a screwdriver. Her dad hit her and cut a slit over her eye. It blinded her eye. He apologized later for his anger, but threatened her to be quiet about it. Rayota had to hide it ever since. "Bastard!" she cried out to the mirror. She sighed. All she could do was cover it up with her long bangs. After finishing, she headed down the steps. She grabbed her cardboard box and went out the door. Maybe, tonight she could find Malik.  
  
Rayota strode quickly down the sidewalk. She was heading to the beta werewolf of the city. Travacian was Jouno's friend, but Ray had always despised him. He sneaks around and has secret meetings often. Jounouchi denied his misconduct. Ray would not be surprised if he had been the leader of the rogues. His house was far, but the slayer sprinted the whole way there. He lived in a large suburban home with plain brick walls and white accents. A house designer's dream. Ray arrived in front of the home's black, metal barred fence and stopped. If she just knocked of the door and demanded to see her slayer friend before killing them all, then she would die.  
  
He might not be home anyway. It was night and he probably would go out. No chances, though. A quick swoop around the house was easy since there was no real security. Ray half expected a werewolf on a chain to be guarding the backyard. Nothing. A double door chained together leaned against the house at an angle. It would probably lead down to the basement. Ray fingered the chains and decided to just pull one of the doors off its hinges. The hinges were already pretty rusted and the wood had begun to rot. She curled her fingers around the edges and pull. A low 0crack0 and the door split in half. Oops. The slayer did not know her own strength. She threw the half of door to the side and squeezed into the thin opening she had made.  
  
The basement was dank and cold. A dim full moonlight coming through a broken window did not illuminate much. A light bulb hanging from the ceiling seemed good. Ray pulled its string and the room lighted up. It was a training room equipped with work out machines, punching bags, and the works. Travacian wanted to stay in shape. A small metal door in the corner of the room had a little foggy window to look into. It was a walk- in refrigerator probably used to store pig hearts and meat. A mortal visiting might find it suspicious if they found frozen hearts next to the ketchup upstairs. A deep seem on the wall caught Rayota's eye. She neared it and found that it was a secret door. The entire basement seemed very spacious. Its size fit the house's hugeness. There could easily be secret rooms. Ray would usually kick a door down, but that was very noisy. So instead, she put her shoulder to the door with her hand along the bottom and popped it open.  
  
Inside, the room was even darker then the other. Ray found a light switch next to the entrance and flipped it on. The floor was bare as a bone except for a bed in the corner. An irregular lump lay bundled in blankets. Ray approached it. The form was Malik. She kneeled down next to him being careful of her blades' sheaths. He faced her but was unmoved by her presence. Malik's neck was bandaged well. Ray took her fingers and gently pulled back his sandy bangs. He looked horrible, pale as a ghost and dirty. Only a ratty pair of pants covered his body. Rayota fought back tears. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He stirred.  
  
"Huuuu ..." Malik mumbled. He sat up with pain. There were no tethers on him; he was unbound. "Ray? Oh, you found me. I been here ... for a while," he slurred. Malik held his head. Ray could tell he was weak and confused. She had not seen him for almost a month.  
  
"Oh God. Why are they still keeping you here?" Ray asked apprehensively. She helped Malik stand up.  
  
"Umm ... well, they wanted me to stay for my 'Awakening'. I ... don't know what that is," he answered with growing alertness.  
  
"I'm not sure, either." Rayota wrapped his arm around her neck. "Come on, we have got to leave."  
  
"But, I'm so weak," he said. She almost laughed. Malik, the great slayer, weak? His ego must be in pain. Together, they staggered out of the room and towards the basement's exit. Up a couple stairs and they hit the grass. Rayota ran the best she could around the house and onto the street while she pulled Malik with her. He became too heavy after a few blocks. She had to rest.  
  
On a curb, Ray sat down and put Malik next to her. The setting sun gave the atmosphere an orangey twilight. It was so close to night. Her breath was a little raspy from the run, but Malik was hyperventilating. He collapsed on the sidewalk and Ray leaned over him. "Come on, Malik. Breathe. We have got to get out of here before Travac ..." A long, low howl vibrated through the air followed by dozens of others. It was chilling. "Crap," Ray murmured. "He'll be looking for you."  
  
Malik did not answer. She turned around to see why he was so quiet. He was staring at his hand. His fingers were thickening and his pointed nails were turning a deep brown. Rayota slowly drew her eyes up to the sky. The sun had set and a full moon rested among the stars. How could she forget today was the full moon? Her thoughts were jumbled. She looked back down at him. Malik's eyes were wide with anger and fear. They were so deep and so frustrated. "No," she whispered. The transformation spread down his arms and onto his bare chest.  
  
"Kill me," he broke the silence. "Kill me now, before I am a filthy lycan."  
  
Ray moved backwards. "No ... I ... I ... I can't." She stared as his face began to darken and his jaw expanded.  
  
"Do it now!" Malik snapped. He growled, showing jagged canines. Quickly, he swiped at her, but only to grabbed a sword from its sheath. Ray snatched it back. "If you don't kill me, I will," Malik snarled in a deep rumble  
  
She stared into the amber eyes of the one she loved so much. The one she wanted so much. The one she could finally have. The one she must kill. Rayota pulled her silver blade to her side. Malik watched its movements as it glinted in the moon's light. His skin was covered with fur and his muscled body trembled with savage rage. He was not hers anymore. Memories of Caddilyn's death seared her mind. Ray could not do it again. "Now!" Malik roared.  
  
She rose to her feet. Rayota swiftly brought the sword down and sliced through the scarred skin of his neck. He clutched it in surprise. His body failed and he fell flat on the ground. Ray dropped her blade and bent over his frame. The fur covering his body receded and his body became mortal. Blood oozed down his abdomen. Malik opened his violet eyes and peered up at her. She stroked his hair and softly sang.  
  
"I am lost without you

You are my cherished soul

I am left behind now  
  
Never to be whole

I will call for you love

Until my last breath

Because I will find you

In our ending death."  
  
He closed his eyes. Malik's body was lifeless. He died as a human, and not of what he despised so much: a werewolf. Rayota leaned back. She pulled her hair away from her neck. The sword was raised up to eye level. The silver felt cool against her skin as she pulled the razor sharp edge diagonally over her collarbone. The blade clanked on the ground after it dropped from her hand. She touched the blood pouring from the cut. Ray smiled and fell onto Malik's motionless corpse. She slowly crawled up to his face and kissed his lips. Her mind faded away as she lied unable to move on the one she wanted. The Ivory Slayer would finally find what she wanted in their ending death.  
  
-The End-  
  
---  
  
This the first story with chapters I finish. Unknown Side finished like Romeo and Juliet. It's sad I know. Review.


End file.
